


Protégé

by mebfeath



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebfeath/pseuds/mebfeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched as she sat on the edge of one of the boxes, casually kicking at the dirt with her shoes and looking around the alleyway. Jack had to give her credit; the bored expression and slumped shoulders would have convinced him, had he not known. His mind flashed back to images of a woman with a long back plait and a strategically sequinned outfit, and he frowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protégé

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the world of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries. The idea came from a post on Tumblr about Jack and Jane's interactions - I've always wanted to see more. I hope it's a satisfactory start!

 Jack followed the young girl around the corner of the dirty alleyway before stopping as she turned to face him.

 

‘The meeting place is just up ahead. It might be best if you wait here until he knows you’re with me,’ she said matter-of-factly, glancing at his suit. Jack’s eyebrows rose and he frowned slightly in contemplation.

‘I bow your wisdom,’ he replied, and she grinned back at him before turning and walking quickly down to the end of the alleyway. Jack leant casually against the wall, affecting an air of nonchalance but keeping his eyes firmly on Jane.

Phryne had immediately agree with Jane’s plan, making it clear to Jane that she trusted her and knew she could handle herself, but at the same time catching Jack’s eye. He’d nodded slightly straight away; he didn’t need an explanation for the look on her face.

The thought of telling Phryne…the stab of pain in his chest made him physically move just a fraction, and he closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself. Nothing would happen to Jane.

He watched as she sat on the edge of one of the boxes, casually kicking at the dirt with her shoes and looking around the alleyway. Jack had to give her credit; the bored expression and slumped shoulders would have convinced him, had he not known.

His mind flashed back to images of a woman with a long back plait and a strategically sequinned outfit, and he frowned.

Jack stood slightly as a young boy walked hesitantly up to her. She jutted out her chin defiantly, clearly questioning the boy. He raised his hands slightly, and she glanced around the alleyway before letting her eyes rest on Jack and nodding slightly. Jack took his cue and pushed off the wall before slowly but steadily making his way down the alleyway towards the pair.

‘You sure about him?’ Jack overheard the boy ask as he got closer. He was jittery; Jack could tell by the way he fidgeted. He just hoped he could get the information he needed before the boy bolted.

‘He’s alright. He’s saved my life, and Miss Fisher’s heaps of times. I trust him.’

Jack’s heart swelled and he had to fight to keep the smile from spreading across his face. Coming from someone like Jane, that was high praise indeed.

He swallowed as he got closer, forcing his face into a serious but cautious expression before he looked up at Jane, waiting for her introduction.

‘Inspector Robinson, this is Nev. Nev, Inspector Robinson.’

Jack nodded at him, and held out his hand to the boy. Nev glanced at it suspiciously, eyes wide, before reaching out to shake Jack’s hand. ‘I hear you have some information, Nev,’ Jack said quietly.

‘Maybe. What’s it worth?’

Jack bit down on his retort, unwilling to put the boy offside just yet, and watched as Jane stood quickly. His eyes widened as he watched her walk – was she _sauntering?_  - the two paces towards the boy, stopping with her chin only inches from his. The boy didn’t move, his eyes wide. Jane’s head tilted slightly.

Jack couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

‘It’s worth your honour, Neville Jones. If you have any of that left,’ she said as she let her eyes scan him up and down, her voice low and steely. Jack blinked, his jaw dropping slightly.

‘I got honour,’ Nev spluttered out, leaning backwards slightly.

Jane’s eyebrow rose as she appeared to study his face. ‘Prove it,’ she challenged, and Jack couldn’t help letting out a short cough. He suddenly had a very clear picture of a young Phryne Fisher walking the streets of Collingwood only a decade or so earlier. He swallowed hard.

Jane took a step back and pointed at Jack. Nev looked from her to Jack and back again. Jack raised his eyebrows expectantly at the boy, whose mouth formed a thin line before he spilled his secrets.

 

*** 

 

‘How did you go?’ Phryne asked as Jane raced into the station, Jack right behind her.

‘He spilled. It was Black!’ she announced triumphantly. ‘Nev overheard him telling Hopes that if he backed out, he’d kill him. Nev saw the knife, too.’

‘Well done,’ Phryne said, smiling at Jane before looking up at Jack’s bemused face.

He patted Jane on the shoulder. ‘She did very well,’ he agreed, giving Jane a smile. Jane beamed back.

‘I’m impressed,’ Phyrne added, winking at Jane. Jack raised an eyebrow at her before sliding past the two and heading for his office.

‘Yes, she’s a right amateur detective. Her intimidation skills are very much up to scratch. I wonder where she learned those?’ he said, pausing to eye Phryne on his way past. Her face was the picture of innocence as she gave Jane a quick squeeze on the shoulder before following him into his office.

‘I’m not quite sure what you mean, Inspector. Jane had learnt a lot on the streets before she came to me,’ Phryne announced airily before stopping as Jack turned suddenly to face her, his face inches from hers. His eyes roamed her face for a few moments, and he pursed his lips.

‘Yes. Well, she obeyed all my instructions. She clearly learned very little from you, Miss Fisher,’ he said, his voice deliberately low as he held her gaze.

‘Only how to be a young lady,’ Phryne objected. Jack raised an eyebrow. Phryne’s eyes dropped to his tie, and she pulled at his lapels. He didn’t bother holding back his smirk. ‘And if learning to intimidate young men falls into that category... Well, who am I to neglect her education?’

‘Of course,’ Jack agreed wryly. ‘A young lady’s education is very important.’

Phryne just smiled and smoothed the front of his jacket.

‘At least there’s one good thing to come out of this – she seemed to have a good understanding of the number of times I’ve saved your life,’ he announced smugly.

Phryne’s eyes shot up to his. She smiled, her face softening.

‘Yes, well, it’s important that she knows who she can trust.’ She pulled at his lapels again. Her smirk returned. ‘Besides, I had to give you some credit. I couldn’t have it sounding like you were completely useless.’

Jack’s eyes narrowed, but he couldn’t prevent the hint of a smile that emerged on his face at her admission.

‘Was she really that good?’ Phryne asked, her voice suddenly filled with excitement.

Jack stared at her and shook his head, studying her for a moment before answering honestly. ‘It was mildly terrifying.’

Phryne grinned.


End file.
